Gospel Phobia
|Romaji = Gosuperu Fobia|Other Names = Fear of the Dark Unknown Fear factor|Type = Sacred Gear|Forms = Arachnophobia Belonephobia Technophobia Demonophoia Balance Breaker: Phoba Fear Modus|Abilities = Conjure characters, creatures, weapons etc; at random Various|Wielder(s) = Byakuran Amano|image = }}Gospel Phobiar( ), also known as Fear of the Dark Unknown, is the Sacred Gear of Byakuran Amano from DxD: BlaZe. An extremely powerful yet tricky creation/independent Sacred Gear candidate to become a Longinus, Gospel Phobia has the power to conjure characters, creatures, weapons etc; based upon different types phobias.'' Summary Introduced informally during the events of the first volume, Gospel Phobia would first be confused with a fire-based Sacred Gear since it saved it's host Byakuran from a rampanging Tsukumogami possessing a tree, by using pyrophobia (the fear of fire). However, after training with both Sonia and Kyubi, Byakuran discovered the true nature of his Sacred Gear, which he promised himself to use it as only a last resort due to it's destructive nature. Byakuran would later learn how to control it's weapons and versions under the tutelage of Alice Evangelista. Appearance The Sacred Gear takes the form of an old-looking, worn-out crimson book with cross-like silver ornaments decorating it's cover and back, which it seems to float around it's host in it's initial form. On command or by itself, Gospel Phobia will then summon a spider-looking face on it's front cover, which has a mind of it's own and a foul-mouthed attitude, and chant it's magical words in order to be used, unlocking its pages which are all golden and grey in colour, which then will show within in random order all the letters of the english alphabet. Abilities Gospel Phobia is an unique Sacred Gear which is said to be "The true fear of everything unknown", as stated by Marye. As such, it has the ability to conjure characters, creatures or weapons of magical properties based upon different phobias, all of them at the same level of a high-class Sacred Gear. Once summoned, Gospel Phobia will recite a chant and open its pages, a roulette-like sound echoing from it as random letters appear on the turning pages. Once it stops on a letter, Gospel Phobia will summon the character/weapon/equipment that the phobia represents, and morph accordingly, which will only go away once it's used at least once. Being an independent Sacred Gear, it has also the ability to speak and communicate with it's host, having a foul-mouthed attitude and a dark sense of humour. Weaknesses Despite it's powers, Gospel Phobia is an extremely tricky and difficult Sacred Gear to master for a number of reasons. *For once, the amount of power one has to have to actually summon a single phobia is enormous, enough to even kill an unprepared host from exhaustation and power drain, since not even Byakuran, who can channel Ophis' power of the infinity from Evelyn's flesh can summon more than five phobias a day, and if a weapon is conjured, it'll use the host's own energy to maintain it's powers and ammo, draining even more energy. It is stated that it would've been because of Gospel Phobia, and not the wounds caused by the Tsukumogomi, that Byakuran would've died if not by Sonia, Kyubi and Evelyn's intervention. *It is also noted that it can only take the host's power and nobody else's, as any attempt to do it will be rejected, this is why Byakuran has to first channel Ophis's power to then turn it into his own. *Once summoned, Gospel Phobia will conjure a single monster/weapon per turn. However, neither the host or the Sacred Gear itself can choose which one, instead relying on a roulette-like chance. While Byakuran seems to be able to control the strength of a 'turn', meaning he can summon a weapon in a quicker or longer time space, it proves innafective since the Phobia follows no pattern or order. *Regardless of the summoned weapon, the host has to use it at least once, being unable to have another 'turn' or store the Sacred Gear away until then. *Even if the host has enough energy to be able to summon Gospel Phobia again, the Sacred Gear has a 'cooldown' period of an entire hour, no more or less, before it can summoned again. Some of the weapons also have conditions that have to be met, otherwise they'll lock use of the Sacred Gear which can extend from days to an entire week. *Being an independent Sacred Gear, Gospel Phobia has a mind of it's own and can actually hold grudges and be provoked by external influence. Naturally, it can also conjure a weapon regardless of the host's will while maintaining all of it's conditions and restrictions, or simply refuse to properly function. It also cares about it's own survival above anything else, and any attempt to tame, control or restraining will be met with the Sacred Gear going overdrive. Fortunately, the Sacred Gear can be (slightly)reasoned with, preventing accidental uses and meltdowns. *No phobia can be used twice within a single day. *All weapons have a single power-setting and cannot be controlled, meaning their destructive power cannot be dimished or extended at will, being subject to friendly fire. Forms Gospel Phobia is an unique Sacred Gear that has an arsenal of hundreds characters, creatures and weapons corresponding to an phobia. Once summoned, it'll turn a roulette within itself and conjure a single weapon in which a phobia falls into. Balance Breaker: Phoba Fear Modus Phoba Fear Modus( ), '''also known as '''Dark Mantle of Translucent Fears, is Gospel Phobia's Balance Breaker. Said by Sonia to be a rare type of Balance Breaker, that according to her, it has the power unleashed similar to a Longinus sacred gear. Introduced in volume 6, once activated, it covers the user in a dark cloak mantle with golden outlines and an arachnid-like jester mask. It has the ability to fuse already existing phobias, and turn them into entirely new phobias, such as a fear for flamethrowers (Pyromancerphobia) and a fear for cerberus (Cerberusophobia). * Pyromancerphobia ( ) - Also known as the Dark mantle of Burning Fears, is the first fused phobia displayed by Byakuran. By fusing pyrophobia (fear of fire) and technophobia (fear of advanced technology), the user can summon an unknown amount of flamethrowers capable of capable of firing different kinds of fire, such as blue flames and demonic flames. * Cerberusophobia also known as the Dark Mantle of the Flaming Dog, is the phobia of Cerberus or any flaming dog. By fusing pyrophobia (fear of fire) and cynophobia(fear of dogs), the user can summon an flaming dog. * Zombiephobia(ゾンビフォビア; zonbifobia), also known as the Dark Mantle of death, is the phobia of zombies. By fusing achluophobia (fear of darkness) and necrophobia (fear of death or the dead), the user can summon zombified creatures from shadows. * Chimeraphobia (キメラ''フォビア; kimerafobia''), also known as the Dark Mantle of the Beast, is the fear of chimeras or chimeraized creatures. By fusing cynophobia(fear of dogs) and ophiophobia (fear of snakes), the user can summon chimeras and chimeraized being, such as a snake with centipede legs, a cat with a dog's head and tail and a four-headed snake with lion legs. * Infernalphobia( ), also known as the Dark mantle of the Burning Ones, is the fear of fire beings (flaming humanoids). By fusing pyrophobia (fear of fire) and androphobia (fear of (adult) men), the user can summon an army of flaming humanoids. Trivia *The image is from Asta's Grimoire from Black Clover. *Kyubi states that Gospel Phobia has a rather foul aura surronding it, and that only a person like Byakuran would be able to control it. *It is unknown if the Sacred Gear has any form of beast sealed in within. Category:DxD: Blaze Category:Sacred Gears (BlaZe) Category:Cut content